PayloaMonero Wiki
Payloa Monero Payloa Monero is an American didgeridoo indie musician, pill popper, sound designer, street performer, and God's gift to mankind. "Pay" enjoys the company of other musicians and didgeridoo boxing. You'll catch Pay looking for didgeridoo performers on the streets, and abusing his mom's pain pills in the comfort of her basement. * He enjoys street performing while believing he's high off his ass when in reality he only smoked like one bowl. Monero travels and performs while in a humble state of mind, his mind is driven by plans to rob his place of work or the local gas station, and believes being dependent on an instrument such as the didgeridoo genre allows you to sync the primal and drug addicted loser meditative state of thought. * Playing for enjoyment is certainly more relaxing, and as a child studied the didgeridoo (unknown) with full focus. * Monero has an addictive personality, which is why he literally can't stay out of his mom's stash of pain meds. He plans on traveling the country in his broken down hippie van with several females sharing one mattress, however his plan is complicated by the fact that he has yet to get his drivers license. * Many sell trade secrets, however Payloa only seeks the growth of knowledge around a didgeridoo, and the expression of human sexuality. His methods are uniquely designed around pure spirituality and sexual stimulation and deprivation. During an 8 hour session he deprives himself of needs and wants, masturbating to the edge of climax but never fully reaching and fulfilling an orgasm. This in turn leads to a more pleasurable and spiritual experience while finally achieving climax with his current lover David. * While street performing, he staggers his sound waves and does not use his raw essence likely as he has been channeling duration energy. While playing staggered as he likes to call it its exercising the strength and purity of his customized sound waves. * Payloa is known for playing sounds that he claims no one else has discovered before, he does this by folding his arms back and screeching like a barn owl. He also claims santa visited him in a spiritual element on Christmas and Christmas eve. To this day he claims that there was a sexual encounter with the jolly Kris Kringle. Not in a physical sense he says, but a metaphysical sense. * His journey of finding didgeridoo players on the streets is his most productive way of finding the elusive unknown didgeridoo players. This has been beneficial to his musical career, but regrettably caused his current drug abuse. Many of his street performances inevitably led to interacting with meth, heroin, and cocaine users. It wasn't long before he started to dabble in these habits himself * While has has mastered his own design, he still seeks other players that have techniques of their own. Many of which are documented, however Payloa is a hands on kind of guy and believes by simply playing next to them he'll absorb their methods by allowing his subconscious to design sounds as his own vortex emerged. He considers himself to literally be god. That all other musicians are inferior to himself. * He believes that not a single musician is an artists, besides himself. at the end of the day money is ideal, money can purchase drugs, women, and fast cars. However, his perspective is diversified in the aspect that adrenaline rushes from methamphetamines are more desireable than cash in hand. He explains, Humans instinct has been to survive in an environment, but at the end of the day surviving isn't enough. You must thrive and enjoy life. With that, there is no unavoidable rush that is greater that when the opiod hits your dopamine receptors. So, to his understanding the addiction to elemental rushes will consume him. Its quite redundant to deny the journey of elemental rushes chasing pieces of paper with dead dumbass presidents on it to in return pay for a high that'll likely be greater and come at a higher cost. * His ideal goal in life and musical journey is to simply fulfill the old saying "sex, drugs, and rock & roll". But more importantly his biggest goal above all else is to spend the rest of his life with his lover David. They met at a popular music festival in 2017, Payloa was playing music and David came to dance along. After about 30 minutes, David decided to approach Payola about his music. They hit it off and ended up spending most of the festival as an inseparable couple. Payola only described the weekend as 72 hours of pure ecstasy and the pinnacle of his sexual encounters. * In his wake, death is by far from the end. In January of 2018, Payola attempted suicide by ingesting approximately 24 sleeping pills. Doctors at Atlanta Medical Center were able to successfully revive him. Unfortunately his brain suffered extreme damage due to the overdose. He has completely functioning motor skills, cognitive function, but now lacks the essentials for language and speech. Payloa surely encourages you to do stupid reckless stuff, he firmly believes that in order to have a fulfilling life, you must make outrageous decisions and chances. For example, Payola once was paid 25$ to consume 1 gallon of soy sauce. He suffered from extreme stomach ulcers and poisoning of his blood. But he reports he wouldn't have traded that experience for anything in the world * My advice to you and all you preach this to through guided sound or silver tongue is to accept in full and experience and the feeling of 100% ecstasy and euphoria while being inebriated on opioids and having an anal climax induced by the phalis of your male lover. The best of both worlds of the euphoria experienced through sex and drugs, if it all stopped we all wouldn't have anything to live for.. At least I wouldn't.. And in this quest we seek a climax more powerful than the last even if that is not foretold to exist, and in that every single sexual organ should be turned on and documented to find out what is even possible next in that even as an inter-dimensional and sexual being I do not know. Never cease the quest of a more fulfilling existence, regardless of the consequences it has on you or the people around you. Live as a solipsist and disregard the individuals around you if they interfere with your earthly enjoyments. Describe your topic Purpose, Goals, Personality, Structure, Dedication, Background to Payloa Monero. New additions to come, Secrets, Insights, Networks, underground communities, Musician Networking, Music Production with networks. Latest activity Category:Browse